


Deep desire

by Yumiwolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Cock Slut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Licking, Nipple Play, Ridiculous, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, from behind, sucking, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiwolf/pseuds/Yumiwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken meets a female who is into him, someone sexy and horny for him. She takes him on unforgettable rides, if he doesn't marry this girl, I will. (lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep desire

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how I did please!

Ken Clayborn, best friend to a silver wolf, first human to know the silver, and also not one bad looking SOB. Ken had done a lot of things in his life but the best thing he’s done so far was fall in love with a female. Roxy, a stunning female with curves like no other, the attitude came with the stunning look.   
Ken sat in a night club knocking back shots of whiskey, his day at worked made him angry and he just wanted to get drunk and relax with a pretty female in his lap. He looked around the club not seeing anything he liked until the crowd of dancing people began to part like the red sea. Ken tried to see who was coming through but didn't feel like getting up or craning his neck above them. The last few people finally parted and the red head goddess smiled at him, Kens heart stopped beating. He realized he was holding his breath and quickly let it out as she came walking over to him swaying her hips. Her finger stuck out putting it on his chin and lifting his head up dragging his gaze from her perky breast to her full red lips. Lips he could imagine himself sucking and kissing all night, damn she wasn't doing much to him but he was beginning to get hard. “Buy me a drink?” she asked in a sweet angelic voice, hell screw the drink he would buy her the whole damn bar. Ken like a dumb ass nodded with his mouth open, he mean to speak but lost his voice in the process of gazing at her beauty. She giggled softly sitting in the seat next to him “Whats your name handsome?” she asked after telling the bartender what she was drinking.  
“Its Ken, but people normally just call me Kc” he said once he gotten his voice back, he turned tapping the bar top twice signaling to the bartender that he wanted another drink.   
“I’m Roxy, I've seen you around before...you hang around Town don’t you?” she asked, Ken nodded a bit knocking his 6th whiskey back quickly. “But you don’t smell like wolf...or anything else” she whispered, Ken lifted his eyebrow in curiosity.  
“Oh and you are? guess I can’t call you one sexy bitch” he smiled,   
“Such a naughty man...how about me and you find a nice quiet place?” She asked as she reached over rubbing his leg working her way toward his crotch. Ken gasped in excitement, he looked over to her to see if she was serious and she so was. Kc quickly slapped down a few bills nodding to the bartender before getting up, Roxy quickly drank hers before latching onto his arm and following him out. Kc didn't just take her into an alley like a heartless person, he took her to his home, they barely gotten through the door. She began to kiss him rubbing his crotch and tugging at his clothes to get them off, Kc pulled her inside kicking the door shut. Roxy pushed him on the couch and gotten to her knees, before unzipping his pants she looked at him “No turning back” she smiled. Kc nodded as he watched her unzip his pants and once her warm wet mouth touched his cock he moaned in pleasure. He didn't want to sound like a total virgin but any girl he ever messed with never sucked his cock before, but Roxy was proving to be something different. Ken sat back watching her, he was somewhat afraid to put his hand on the back of her head unsure if she would allow him. But he took a shot in the dark and placed his hand in her hair, gripping it and pushing her down on his cock. He felt her mouth working around him her throat swallowing his length, he groaned softly pulling her off him. “Whats wrong? don’t like it?” she asked softly, Ken shook his head a bit  
“Its not that baby...if I don’t get inside of you i’m going to go nuts.” She giggled softly standing up and reaching under the short skirt she wore, she pulled down her panties stepping out of them when they hit the floor. “You know I always wondered why women wore skirts” Ya he sounded like a newbie to the pussy but he didn't care.  
“Easy access, tell me would you like to fuss with jeans?” she asked, Kc shook his head with a smile, he took her over toward the wall and put her hands up. “You move your hands from the wall, I won’t fuck that pretty little pussy till its dripping with my cum” he whispered in her ear. Now he was sounding like a man, and it turned her on,  
“Oh ya make me howl baby” she whimpered softly as she wiggled her butt trying to grind against him. Kc stepped toward her grabbing hold of his cock, he lifted her skirt up to show her perfectly formed ass, oh god it made him shudder just the though of being inside her. Kc pressed the head of his rock hard cock against the entrance of her pussy, she moved back with a soft growl. Kc didn't move he waited, he wanted to tease her but even holding himself off was killing him. Before she could say a word he pushed into hard and fast, her sharp gasp filled the air around them. Thank god she wasn't a virgin or it would have seriously hurt, Ken waited a bit before rocking his hips into her, she pushed her butt back against him with moans. “Say my name baby…” he whispered in her ear nibbling her ear lobe softly,   
“I won’t until you fuck me harder” she said. Kc grabbed hold of her hair and pulled her head back, and put his arm under her breast. Kc held her there for a moment before pulling out and turning her around to face him. Ken lifted her legs on his hips entering her again bracing his left hand on the small of her back and the other holding her wrist above her head. He pumped into her with force she leaned forward growling softly in his ear before planting kisses on his neck. Kc moaned as she kissed his neck, biting him it turned him on, he fucked her faster and harder trying to make himself last. Roxy began to moan his name “Oh god Ken, i'm coming!” she cried out in his ear, he trust harder letting go of her wrist and flicking her perked nipple. Roxy came with a loud moan putting her arms around his shoulders and leaning into him, Ken came with her still pumping till the last of his cum was deep inside of her. When he pulled out of her she leaned in kissing him giving him access to her mouth and battling with his tong. When she pulled back she smirked “Ready for round two?” she asked as she gotten down from his grip and taken his hand. “Lets find a bed” she told him, Ken was in heaven as he followed her, a girl with stamina, looks, and fire damn her she was in for it now.


End file.
